The Stag and the Doe
by emilyhayes2006
Summary: Lily promises Remus Lupin to try to become friends with her enemy, James Potter. She soon realizes there is more to him than she believed.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe. I am just being creative with the characters.**  
 **  
**

 **Chapter One. "The Long Night."**

 ****

Lily could barely sleep. In all fairness, how could she? Tomorrow she will be on the train for her Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To ease her mind, she went downstairs to get a glass of milk, desperately trying anything to go  
to bed. "Oh, Vernon. I could talk to you all night." Petunia said on the phone from her room. Lily tried not to mention that technically, she was talkingto him all night. It was 3:45 in the morning after all. She just rolled her eyes  
and opened the fridge, scanning for milk. She found it and shut the door, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and she went to sit down.  
As she poured, she thought of Sev. "I should apologize tomorrow. Lily decided. "I have been so busy with Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, and Alice, that I didn't have any time for him this summer. I hope he forgives me." After that grueling thought,  
she drained her cup and put up everything. She walked upstairs with a spring in her step, because, after all, she's going to Hogwarts tomorrow. 


	2. September First

**I do not own anything of the Harry Potter Universe.**

Lily opened her eyes. Today was September First. She was going to Hogwarts today. She walked downstairs for breakfast and heard her sister angrily talking. "Why do I have to go to drop the freak off?" "She's you sister. End of discussion." Their mother  
/said. Lily was already dreading the 30 minutes in the car with her merciless sister. Lily ate her muffin and went upstairs to go brush her teeth and decide what to wear. Lily finally knew what to wear, a pair of jeans with a crop top(these were a  
/trend in the late 1900's that revived again.) and some boots with a sweater. She walked downstairs and said,"Mum, it's 10:00. I'm ready to go." Her mother nodded and asked,"Michael, can you help Lily get her trunk in the car?" "Right on it sweetie."  
/"Thanks Dad." Lily smiles.

After 10 minutes of getting all her stuff in the car, they all piled in and left. "I hate you." Petunia said under her breath the whole way. Lily just tried to think that in an hour she will be on a train with her friends. When they got to King's Cross  
/Station, her dad parked the car. Her mum helped her get her trunk out of the car. When they were ready to roller stuff inside to the station, Petunia refused to go outside the car. "I went in the car. I would rather die than go and see her freak friends."  
/Mrs. Evans almost her off, but Lily interceded,"Okay. Bye, Petunia. Good luck with Vernon and college." She left it at that, and simply smiled and turned around to walk into the building. Mrs. Evans just gave her oldest daughter a disappointing face  
/and went with her other daughter. Mr. Evans met his wife and magical daughter outside the secret passageway to 9 and 3 quarters. Lily hugged her parents goodbye, and walked through the barrier that is Platform Nine and Three Quarters. When Lily walked  
through, all she could do was just thank the Lord for her magical abilities. She saw her fellow students practicing their magic after a long summer, people saying goodbyes to parents, children getting on the train, and last but not least, she saw  
James Potter and his Pranking Band of Marauders. James had the messiest black hair to ever trouble society. He had a uneven smile, and glasses that were rounded. He was the creator of the Marauders. "Potter" as she liked to call him, was  
also loyal. Unfortunately, he also fancied Lily. James was terribly bullied Sev, her best friend. So, for that reason, and for the fact that he was an egotistical, bullying, rule-breaking jerk. Oh, and he also thought he was soooo amazing. Just because  
he was the team captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. As well as a Chaser. The next person in his band of Pranksters was The One and Only, Sirius Black. He had black hair that went to the bottom of his neck. He also had blue eyes that were dark  
and stormy, like his past. He was apart of the family of Black. A closed-minded, muggleborn hating, deatheater family. Luckily, Sirius was the one person of the family who was actually a good person. He was the only Black Gryffindor, unfortunately,  
he was also a major player. As well as a huge person of mischief. He w


End file.
